


My World

by violet_scythe



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 11:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3172336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violet_scythe/pseuds/violet_scythe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick didn't have any intention of going back to being Nightwing. He wanted to be Batman for Damian. That is, until Bruce forced him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My World

**Author's Note:**

> I know. I KNOW! I should be updating Of Lies and Betrayals and I will. It’s just I’ve been on a Batman kick lately and I really love the Dick Grayson/Damian Wayne paring. They’re just so FREAKING adorable!  
> This didn’t turn out exactly like I wanted it to, but I think I got my point across.  
> I just hope they wrap up the GRAYSON storyline soon and have him back with Damian in the Batman and Robin comics. I’m also hoping for a lot of Damian/Grayson angst when Damian finds out that //spoiler// Dick’s supposedly dead. He’s not really by the way. ^_^  
> I hope you enjoy it and please, review!  
> Love ya all-Scythe  
> Pairings: None-though it can be read Dick/Damian if you really want to  
> Warnings: Cursing  
> Disclaimer: No I don’t fucking own them or this reboot would have turned out WAY differently and I don’t make any money. Freaking happy already?  
> Feel free to visit me on tumblr: http://violetscythe.tumblr.com/

My World

 

Bruce had finally come home from his latest international globe hopping, trying to recruit other heroes for Batman Inc. The last message I had from him he had hinted at a discussion about my tenure as Batman in Gotham.

  
It was after dinner when we were all sitting around the remains of Alfred’s lavish meal with Tim and Damian bickering at each other like normal. I just reclined and watched them. Tim had grown into his own while Bruce had been away, more mature and confident in himself, though just as quick to anger.

  
Damian had his usual smug look on his face as he watched Tim out of the corner of his eye, head slightly cocked to the side and dark bangs dipping over his eyes. His sharp words hitting their target just as his batterangs hit thugs out on the street.

  
He had grown, too, not only physically. The little demon, as Tim was so fond of calling him, had mellowed. His words were still sarcastic and cutting, but not meant to wound, to make you bleed. He spent less time trying to kill thugs and more time bantering with me. After patrol we’d go to sleep in our separate beds and I’d only wake up later to find him curled under my arm hiding from his nightmares. Not that he’d admit to having them of course. He even helped out Alfred sometimes if only to get ‘a decent cup of coffee’.

  
I don’t quite remember what they were arguing over. I believe it had something to do with eating habits or some other nonsense. I just couldn’t stop smiling. The family was together at last and I got lost in that fuzzy feeling that you get after a good meal surrounded by family. It wasn’t until Bruce spoke to me that I realized that I was dozing off and just blinked up at him blearily as he stood above my chair, his hands wrapped around the back of my seat.

  
“Huh?”

  
“Tt. Just as witty as ever, Grayson.” I could feel Damian roll his eyes and had to stop the quick twitch of my lips as I looked up at Bruce.

  
“I need to speak to you.” He didn’t wait for a reply before quietly disappearing into the shadows of the hallway.

  
The Batman voice. I remember when he had to practice that gravely voice every night before going out on patrol and now it was a permanent feature. I rolled my shoulders and did a quick stretch as I rose from my chair and sighed as I heard cracks from my spine and turned to follow Bruce.

  
“I hope you do not plan to forget about our movie night, Grayson.”

  
I smiled as I spun around and ruffled Damian’s hair quickly before he swiped at my hand. “Go pick out the movie, Dami, I’ll be there after I talk to Bruce.”

  
Damian made his clicking sound again and crossed his arms over his chest as he stared straight into my eyes. It was moments like these that I could really appreciate the color. They were so close to Bruce’s, but so cold. Almost slate gray or winter clouds instead of blue. This child had gone from one of the most annoying people in my life to one of the most important in under a year and all I could do was smile at him as he narrowed his eyes at me in disgust.

  
“I’ll give you five minutes and then the movie starts without you.”

  
I chuckled as I turned back toward the door, ignoring my desire to sweep my fingers through the soft strands of his hair again, “I have no doubt. Don’t forget to take Tim with you!”

  
Damian’s colorful remark was muffled by the hallway as I made my way to Bruce’s study.

  
It wasn’t long before I found myself before the familiar oak door and pushed it open, it’s weight the same as it had been when I was a child. I leaned against the frame and watched Bruce’s back silhouetted by the large windows.

  
“Shut the door, Dick.”

  
I raised an eyebrow, but shrugged and pushed the door closed with my foot and made my way to the desk after Bruce made no other movement. It was always left up to me to bridge the gaps in the family. Why stop now?

  
“Okay, Bruce. You’ve been quieter than usual, what’s up?”

  
“I need to talk to you about being Batman. You know I saw the future when I-died.”

  
I heard the hitch in his voice and made a non committal sound as I sprawled in one of the chairs opposite the desk and watched him from beneath my lashes.

  
“I saw Damian.”

  
“Yes. You said.” I tipped my head to the side. I didn’t know where this was going.

  
“As Batman.”

  
I stayed quiet. This was something we had already discussed. “And the Apocalypse.”

  
“I told you I didn’t see how it happened, how it all came to be.”

  
I gave out a slight huff, slightly irritated. “What does this have to do with me Bruce? We already went over this-”

  
“I lied.”

  
I went silent for a moment, fingers tapping on my upraised knee as my eyes narrowed on his back. “You said no more secrets, Bruce.” I growled slightly.

  
I saw a slight sag in his shoulders. “I know. That’s why I’m telling you now.”

  
“Then we should probably get Damian and Tim in here to hear this.”

  
“No.”

  
“What the hell, Bruce? If what you saw is true and that’s a real big if then they have the right to know! This isn’t just about you. It’s about us. All of us!”

  
“I said ‘no’!” Bruce whirled around and slammed his hand down on the desk making a defining crack against the wood that had me freezing halfway out of my chair.

  
I glared at him. Anger rising in my chest. “We’ve talked about this.” I all but hissed at him, voice low.

  
Bruce’s hand clenched on the wooden surface as he took a deep breath, eyes closed and then looked at me. “I’m-I’m sorry just…just listen before you do anything. Please.”

  
That please more than anything held me in place as I slowly unwound my hand from the arms of the chair and slowly sat down, watching him. “Let’s hear it.”

  
Bruce took another deep breath and then slowly stood and began to pace. He only ever did that when he was irritated by something and couldn’t quite get it out from under his skin.

  
“Like I said. I saw Damian as Batman and the world was on the cusp of destruction. He had sold his soul and everything had quite literally gone to Hell.” I watched him like I would watch a wounded and cornered wild animal. He stopped suddenly and turned to me, there was sadness in his eyes. “You can’t be Batman anymore. You can’t stay in Gotham, either.”

  
I exploded. “What the fuck! You can’t do that, Bruce! To me! To Damian! We’re a team! You said it yourself, that I’m a great Batman, even better than you! We’ve gotten better-he’s gotten better. You can’t do that now. Not while he’s-”

  
“He’s exactly why I have to do this.”

  
Furry consumed me as I grabbed Bruce by the lapels of his jacket, forcing him to look at me. “Is that why, Bruce? Really? Because of Damian? If you haven’t noticed he’s been doing great. Fan-fucking-tastic. You can’t break us up. We’re a team. I promised him, Bruce. I promised that we’d be together. I don’t break my promises.”

  
He didn’t even try to break my hold as I twisted his jacket even tighter in my fists. “You can’t be with him anymore, Dick. You have to leave.”

  
My heart thudded against my chest. I couldn’t believe this man, the man who raised me, who I looked up to like a father was saying this to me. It crushed something in me.

  
“Fine.” I released my hold on him and gave him a shove as I turned and strode toward the door. “I’ll take him. We’ll leave Gotham and you’ll never have to see us again.”

  
“Dick-”I ignored his voice, holding on to my anger as I grasped the door knob. “You died, Dick.”

  
I stopped and glared at him over my shoulder. “That’s not good enough, Bruce. I know the risks. We all do. That’s something we face every time we go out, we might not come back. Telling me to leave-” I swallowed at my suddenly dry throat, “-leave Damian. That’s not good enough.”

  
Bruce was suddenly at my shoulder. I hadn’t even heard him move. Then again I never did. “You died, Dick. That’s what caused everything. Damian lost it when he lost you and because of that the world was burning.”

  
My heart just couldn’t stop pounding and my ears started ringing as Bruce pried my fingers from around the knob. “He didn’t care about anyone or anything anymore. His rock, his compass was gone.” I watched as he engulfed my hand between his and held on like it was a life line, begging me to understand. “He started killing again. Nothing could stop him.” I felt like I had been hit by a rock as he looked into my eyes, “You can’t be his world anymore, Richard.”

  
“No. You can’t do this. You can’t-” I couldn’t even complete my sentence as words fled me and I saw the truth in his face.

  
Damian. My Damian. My robin. “Bruce, no.” I shook my head as he reeled me into his arms and I started to fight him.

  
“He has to care about something else,” I struggled, my fists beating against his arms, “Someone else.” His chest, “So if he loses you he won’t destroy the world.” He wouldn’t release me and felt a wetness behind my eyes as I finally released a sob.

  
It didn’t matter how much I fought him or even if I did. He would win. If I didn’t go willingly he would force me out. If I fought him and lost I would never get the chance to see Damian again. He would make sure of it. If I fought him and won-the world would burn anyway.

  
If I went willingly-I just sobbed into Bruce’s shoulder as he held me like I hadn’t been trying to beat him a few moments ago-if I went willingly maybe he would let me see Damian again.

  
Damian had been an annoyance when I first met him. Loud, wild, arrogant and deadly. When Bruce died and I had been forced to spend more time with him I realized it was all a front. A front for a little boy who literally bleeded the need to be loved-accepted. After fighting him, fighting with him we had become close. I loved my family, but Damian was special. Not just another person I would always love or just held a special place in my heart…I loved my little brother in a way that meant forever. In the way that I helped heal him he filled up a hole in my heart I never even knew I had. I couldn’t let him go. Not like this.

  
I slowed my breathing and straightened my body, ignoring the tears still sliding down my face.

  
Bruce slowly let me go, his face searching mine as I carefully forced it to remain blank.

  
He didn’t even have to ask the question that I answered. “I’ll tell him. If-” I took a deep shuddering breath, “If this is how it’s going to be I’ll tell him. You owe me this much.”

  
Bruce didn’t fight me. He didn’t even answer as he turned and walked out of the study knowing he had won and all I heard was the quiet click of the door shutting.

  
I grabbed out to the nearest thing I could reach, which was the bookcase by the door that held precious books, expensive knick knacks and framed pictures of Bruce and his sons. Of us. And I hurled it to the ground, enjoying the sound of it crashing against the wood and the shattering of glass and porcelain.

  
I stood there, my feet spread apart, my chest heaving as I stared blankly down at the destruction I had caused and fell to my knees in a soundless moan and cradled my head in my hands.

  
No where once, in this whole conversation, had he asked if Damian had become my world, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Like the story? [Tip the writer](https://ko-fi.com/A166TC2)


End file.
